A quien tu decidiste amar
by jessicacefiro
Summary: Despues de dos años regresan a Céfiro, Marina quiere confesarle a Guruclef sus sentimiento, el la evita, Ascot aprovecha la oportunidad, ¿qué pasaría si tardaste tanto en declararle sus sentimientos? Lean a continuación...


_**Hola, este es mi primer songfic (me quedo un poco largo), he visto muchos fanfics o songfics donde Marina es rechazada por Guruclef, pero que pasaría si fuera al revés? El amor es un tanto complicado, eso que ni que...dejen reviews porfa….**_

_**Cabe señalar que las historias así como los personas de este songfic son propiedad de Clamo y la canción es de Mario Sandoval, esta historia es por puro entretenimiento para los fans de Magic Knight Rayearth.**_

A quien tu decidiste amar - Sandoval

Habían pasado 2 años desde que regresaron la tercera vez a Céfiro, Lucy y Latís estaban a punto de casarse, Paris y Anaïs tenían una bella niña llamada Esmeralda que ya tenía 2 años de edad. Sin embargo, Marina se sentía muy sola y confundida, por más que quiso decirle en el primer año a Guruclef que estaba enamorado de ella, el mago simplemente la evitaba. Marina al principio no se daba cuenta sin embargo conforme fue pasando el año, se unió más a Ascot.

El trataba por todos los medios de ganarse a Marina, con detalles, paseos, al parecer al fin lo había conseguido, Marina ya no se sentía tan sola y tan triste, más bien confundida. No sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimiento respecto a Guruclef y Ascot, sin embargo, ya se había casando de los desplantes del mago y la indiferencia que le mostraba. Poco a poco, Marina se fue enamorando cada vez más de Ascot.

Ascot sabía que Marina lo estaba empezando a querer de otra forma, así que cuando revelo sus sentimientos, se llevo una grata sorpresa. Marina se sentía de la misma forma, se dio cuenta que era mejor amar lo que era bueno para ella que esperar a alguien que solo le había mostrado desdén desde que regresaron.

Sin embargo el mago, después del segundo año ya no pudo con sus sentimientos, casi no salía de su biblioteca y solo los veía cuando necesitaba comunicarles algo, estaba enclaustrado porque simplemente no aceptaba que el teniendo más de 700 años se hubiera enamorado de una persona que era una "niña berrinchuda y caprichosa". Además, Guruclef no se había dado cuenta del lazo que existía entre Ascot y Marina, cuando vio a Marina en el jardín el castillo sola, decidió revelarle todo.

-Hola Marina-, Marina volteó sorprendida, desde que había regresado, el mago jamás se dirigió a ella en privado, -Hola Guruclef, se te ofrece algo?-, le pregunto Marina en un tono bastante seco, el mago lo noto, -Tienes 5 minutos? Quisiera hablar contigo-, Marina asintió con la cabeza.

-Marina, quisiera decirte porque he tenido ese comportamiento contigo desde que regresaron…yo, no quería convivir contigo porque…porque estoy enamorado de ti…sé que me porte como un estúpido, pero necesitaba decírtelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás he amado y no sabía cómo estar contigo, tu eres menor que yo y yo soy el mago supremo de Céfiro, de más de 700 años, por eso me enclaustre tanto tiempo, de verdad discúlpame, pero no puedo vivir sin ti-, tomo la mano de la guerrera y la beso, -por favor Marina, dime algo, lo que sea-, Marina se quedo estupefacta con la declaración del mago, después de mucho tiempo no lo esperaba.

-Guruclef…-, Marina soltó su mano, -Yo estuve enamorada de ti desde que te conocí y mi intención cuando regresamos a Céfiro fue tratar de decirte mis sentimientos, Lucy y Anaïs tenían una razón de quedarse pero yo no, por eso me arriesgue a venir y deje todo, mi vida y mis padres en mundo místico…pero cuando vi tu actitud hacia mí, pensé que era temporal, pero después de un año, me di cuenta de que no me amabas y que ni siquiera tenias intenciones de ser mi amigo, lo siento mucho, me lastimaste demasiado y pues ahora, estoy enamorada de Ascot-, el mago comenzó a sentir como su corazón se hizo añicos, la había lastimado y ahora ella tenía a alguien que si había luchado por ella. De repente Ascot llego al jardín.

-Hola, Marina, Hola Guruclef, pasa algo?-, Ascot torció el gesto, el sabía perfectamente que Marina estuvo enamorada de Guruclef y le causaba bastantes celos verla con él, ya que como todos sabia que estuvo dos años evitándola, Marina camino hacia su novio, lo tomo de la mano y lo beso, el mago al ver eso, sus ojos se pusieron rojo, estaba al borde del llanto cuando Marina le dijo a Ascot, -Nada amor, solo me encontré a Guruclef, eso es todo-, Marina volteo a ver al mago y le dijo, -Nos vemos Guruclef, cuídate-, como pudo contesto, -que estén bien chicos-, cuando se perdieron de su vista, comenzó a llorar, como jamás lo había hecho, ni cuando murió la Princesa Esmeralda ni Zagato lloró así, ni cuando Presea murió. Perdió al amor de su vida.

**Ahora ya no me queda más duda de que tu amor**

**Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó**

**Es difícil pero no imposible**

**Asimilar que en verdad te perdí**

**Y ahora te veo partir**

Los siguientes días después de la declaración, deicidio que debía salir a enfrentar lo que pasará ya que había perdido tanto tiempo, que tenia tiempo que no convivía con nadie. Veía como Marina y Ascot viajaban con sus criaturas, como reían, jamás había visto a Marina tan feliz, tan llena de vida, realmente completa, ya que desde que la conoció, sabia que no era feliz, fue la primera en cuestionar la situación de Céfiro, sin embargo a los ojos del mago ella era una chica encantadora, Guruclef, pensaba para si mismo "Se ve tan hermosa cuando ríe, de verdad que fui un estúpido, perdí el tiempo y no vi como Ascot se acerco a ella, pero lo merezco, sufrió por mi y no estuve cuando ella lo necesito"-.

**Y aunque pase el tiempo**

**Y seas feliz con alguien más**

**Recuerda que no hay nada**

**Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…**

Un día en la noche, Ascot y Marina llegaron a la cena un poco tarde, felices por los cambios en su nueva vida, -Chicos! Disculpen la tardanza, no queríamos llegar tarde a cenar, tenemos que avisarles algo-, Ascot menciono demasiado emocionado, - Le pedí a Marina que se casara conmigo y ella accedió-, Marina volteo a ver al mago con mirada triste, sabía lo que sufría, pero desgraciadamente el la había perdido, el mago, sonrió pero sus ojos eran tristes, sabía que Ascot había ganado su corazón definitivamente. Todos los demás se pararon a felicitar a los novios Caldina muy atinadamente dijo, -Guruclef, tienes que darles tu bendición a estos chicos-, Por un momento el corazón de Guruclef se sintió como si desfalleciera, pero se lo debía a la guerrera el solo quería que fuera feliz. –Por supuesto Caldina, les daré mi bendición-, -Gracias Guruclef!-. Ascot se acerco a darle un abrazo de agradecimiento al mago. Marina se acerco y también abrazo al mago, Guruclef respondió al abrazo apretando un poco más de lo normal a la chica, Marina se dio cuenta y cuando trato de separase un poco, el mago le susurro al oído, -Solo quiero que seas feliz Marina-, Gracias Guruclef-, le dijo Marina dando un beso en la mejilla a Guruclef. Después de las felicitaciones, Guruclef salió a caminar en el jardín, necesitaba pensar que haría para soportar la situación, quería que fuera feliz, que le dolió perderla para siempre.

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**No sé si sepa que no hay personas**

**Como tu aquí en la tierra**

**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**

**Sé lo felices que están y cuiden**

**Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**

**De corazón… ámense**

Los meses siguientes a la boda, tuvo que soportar en desayuno, comida y cena los planes de boda de Marina y Ascot, Caldina, Marina, Lucy y Anaïs platicaban todo el tiempo de eso y aun peor, Caldina estaba confeccionando vestidos para las chicas y trajes para los chicos, incluso para Guruclef, que era de las personas más importantes en la boda, ya que como Mago supremo de Céfiro, tenía que dar su bendición. Veía desconsolado los planes de la boda, pero era un hecho que la guerrera del agua no lo amaba a él. Todos los días pensaba en aquel día en el jardín donde le confesó sus sentimientos, -"Si yo lo hubiera hecho antes, ella estaría conmigo, pero él hubiera no existe, la amo tanto que deseo su felicidad ante todo…Ascot es muy afortunado en tenerla, lo envidio, es una gran mujer"-.

**Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar**

**Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.**

**La persona que tiene el**

**Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,**

**Pude haber sido yo**

Marina no dejaba de Pensar en ese día que el mago se le declaro, estaba probándose su vestido de novia en su recamara cuando tocaron a la puerta, -Ascot, eres tu, no puedes pasar!,no puedes verme con el vestido de novia travieso, -No soy Ascot, soy Guruclef puedo pasar?-, Marina su puso nerviosa, pero accedió,- Claro pasa Guruclef-, Guruclef cuando la vio, con el vestido de novias, sus ojos se rozaron y derramo una lagrima que caía en su mejilla. Marina corrió a abrazarlo, - No llores Guruclef, me parte el alma verte así por favor-, Guruclef correspondió el abrazo, -Marina, quería verte por última vez antes de que te cases, sabes? Estoy feliz por ti, aunque a veces me cueste trabajo demostrarlo, te ves hermosa vestida así, Ascot es muy afortunado-, Guruclef se separo de ella, -vine a desearte suerte y a desearte la mejor felicidad del mundo, te la mereces pequeña guerrera de agua, -Gracias Guruclef, nunca te olvidaré, siempre estarás en mi corazón-.

Guruclef se encamino a la puerta, pero sus impulsos pudieron más que su razón, tomo a mano de la cintura y la beso fuertemente, no aguantaba estar solo con ella y estar tan lejos de ella. Marina se tenso, pero correspondió el beso, aunque lo quería, no era suficiente para estar con el, simplemente no quería lastimarlo. Guruclef se separo de ella y le dijo, - Te amo Marina, que seas muy feliz, siempre velaré por tu felicidad-, Marina sonrojada le dijo: -Gracias Guruclef, siempre te tendré en mi corazón-. El mago salió de la habitación.

**A quien tú decidiste amar**

**No sé si sepa que no hay personas**

**Como tu aquí en la tierra**

**Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar**

**Sé lo felices que están y cuiden**

**Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí**

El día de la boda, Marina estaba lista para salir al encuentro con Ascot, la esperaban en la sala de trono, Guruclef en el centro, Ascot a un lado de el, flanqueado por Latis y Paris, del otro lado se encontraban Caldina Lucy y Anaïs, los demás asistentes a la boda, fueron Geo y zas de Autozam, y la princesa Aska. Marina iba del brazo de Ráfaga y atrás de ella iban las princesa de Cizeta, Tata y Tatra, cuando vio la escena, sonrió al verlos, sobre todo a dos personas que acaparaban su atención, Ascot lloraba de la felicidad y Guruclef que la veía con ojos serenos y una sonrisa triste. Empezó la ceremonia con puntualidad y Guruclef hablaba sereno a los novios:

-Ascot…-, comenzó Guruclef, -Aceptas a Marina como tu leal esposa, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?-, -ACEPTO!-, dijo triunfal, Guruclef volteó a ver a Marina, -Marina aceptas a Ascot como tu leal esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?-, Marina vacilo cuando Guruclef le pregunto, reacciono rápido y dijo-, Acepto-, Guruclef cerró los ojos, ella ya lo había aceptado en la ceremonia. Guruclef continúo, -Por el poder que se confirió como Mago Supremo de Céfiro, yo los declaro marido y mujer y bendigo esta unión en nombre de los espíritus de céfiro…Ascot, puedes besar a tu esposa-. Marina y Ascot se besaron, todos sus amigos gritaron de gusto, la habían visto sola, habían visto los errores del mago y perseverancia de Ascot, estaban felices por ellos.

**Si tuviera una oportunidad**

**Le cambiaria el final a todo**

**Pero no podría porque**

**La verdad me da gusto que estás**

**Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo**

**No eras para mí pero te querré siempre**

Guruclef cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio, les deseo lo mejor y telepáticamente les dijo a los dos:

**De corazón… ámense**


End file.
